


【翻译】The Watering Can

by Chuh, StsFish



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magic, Pining, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Power Dynamics, Size Difference
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuh/pseuds/Chuh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StsFish/pseuds/StsFish
Summary: Loki受到魔咒的束缚，发现自己完全听凭Tony Stark吩咐。还有...一个喷壶？





	【翻译】The Watering Can

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Watering Can](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781481) by [havetaoque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havetaoque/pseuds/havetaoque). 



> 译者：洛基神壶的故事x

如果不是Dum-E，Tony可能会错过它。

“你拿了什么给我？”Tony一边从Dum-E爪子里取下一个看起来像喷壶的玩意一边问。Dum-E打着转，然后在地板某处示意，戏剧性地张开了他的爪子。

“哈，它就这么出现在那儿？Strange。不，不是博士——是个形容词。哦，别噘嘴了，总有一天我会邀请他再来的。去帮U的忙，真是个好孩子。”

Dum-E转动着离开了，Tony拿着喷壶折回工作台。他腾出点空间给它，喷壶沾满了污泥，底部周围满是铁锈。

Tony又拿起喷壶，在手里翻转着打量它。他可以保证这玩意原本有个盖子，但看起来似乎被焊严实了。“好的，我们能从这儿得到什么？”他用袖子擦了擦喷壶，一些泥土剥落下来，暴露出一元店才会有的那种廉价铝。这可能是复活节遗留下来的装饰，也许他可以在里面插些花给Vision一个惊喜。不知道为什么，Vision喜欢花。（原因可能是JARVIS喜欢花（因为老管家Jarvis也喜欢）

Tony伸手拿了个金属锉条刮着铁锈，这时喷壶摇晃着从他膝盖上弹了起来。它吐出一股绿烟，Tony脱口而出一句“哦我的妈——”，然后一个烟雾缭绕的迷你Loki从喷口里挤了出来，交叉胳膊瞪着Tony，一副相当生气的样子。

“你！”Loki指责他。

“安全漏洞。”Tony说。Dum-E滚着轮子带来了灭火器，紧跟其后的是正拿着相机记录的U。

Loki身边的雾气越来越暗。“金属造物，如果你用那玩意喷我，我就把你烧成灰烬。”

Dum-E转身看向Tony。

Tony耸肩，“Yeah，继续，那是烟。然后哪里有烟得——”

他任由Loki咳嗽加擦干净泡沫折腾了几分钟，然后弯腰拿起喷壶。

“你真的被困在喷壶里了？”Tony尽力保持严肃。

Loki气呼呼地抱着胳膊：“你继续。”

“继续什么？等等，认真的？能许三个愿望的神灯的事儿是真的？”

“看起来是这样了。”

Tony若有所思地哼了一声，这事肯定不是仅仅许愿这么简单。这可是Loki，谁知道他会怎么解读愿望并实现呢？“你怎么被困在里面的？”他反问。

“我遇到一个老朋友，他不是很高兴看到我还活着。”

“设想一下，”Tony说，“那么愿望是怎么运作的呢？对你来说有什么好处？”

“什么也没，如果你相信的话。你提出，我同意。就这么简单。”

“那我用完愿望时会发生什么？你就能离开喷壶自由了？”

“我不知道。”他捋了捋头发叹气。

Tony把喷壶安置在工作台上，看着Loki周身的雾气在他呼吸时起伏。

Loki握紧拳头，避开眼神交流，“我可以回去了吗？我不喜欢被人盯着看，就好像我是个关在笼子里的动物。”

“呃，去吧。你为什么需要许可？”

“是你召唤了我。”Loki苦涩地回答。

Tony决定最好别老问Loki问题，他看着Loki从壶嘴挤回去，猜想他是坐在里面的。

过去有段时间的他，会毫无异议地许愿或者乐于命令Loki。只要Loki被困在喷壶里，地球就是安全的。Tony大可以把它塞进地下库，然后忘掉这茬。

但他不会做这之中的任何事。Loki缩小的新形象和魔法劳役对Tony来说听起来太像奴隶制了。Loki“死”后他曾和Thor长谈，Tony觉得自己更能理解混乱之神一点了。Loki是个需要自己空间的人，他得自己做决定。Tony不会借机占他便宜。

几天后，喷壶传来微弱的敲击声。没有其他事发生，Tony小心翼翼地伸手，用拇指摩擦金属。Loki的头突然从喷嘴里出现。他看起来气色好了些，Tony想。

“你有吃的吗？”Loki轻声问，盯着Tony左肩某处。

Tony睁大眼睛，妈的，他没养植物是有原因的。老实说，他就没想到Loki需要吃饭睡觉还有...嗯，他扫视喷壶，也许它里面某处...有厕所。

Loki怒视他，好像知道他脑子里跑了什么马似的。

“你想吃什么？”

“哦，我有选择吗？”

Tony翻了个白眼拿起喷壶。

他在Loki面前摆了碗汤，递给他一把汤勺。Loki像拿铁锹一样双手捧起汤勺，冲Tony脸上扔了根湿面条。

“也许你没意识到，你的食物对我来说太大了！”

“我得说是 _你_ 太小了。”Tony反驳，用袖子擦脸。

Loki把汤勺扔回汤里，抄起胡萝卜片威胁他。

“好好好，我给你搞点其他的。”

Tony找到一套小号玻璃碗，在最小的碗里盛了一汤勺的汤。“我没有小勺子，所以现在只能这样了。”

“可以接受。”Loki安静地说，他双手捧起碗啜饮肉汤。Tony在桌边坐下，喝完了剩下的汤，没必要浪费。

第二天早上，Tony召唤Loki，送给他一小套餐具和盘子。餐具是用金属丝锤制的，而盘子是吹制的玻璃制品。Loki默默看着它们，拿起酒杯，用手指晃着杯脚。

“你为我做了这些？”

“呃，是。”Tony咬着嘴唇，突然对自己缺乏信心。

“谢谢你，Stark。”Loki说，Tony放松下来。

他们早饭一起吃了培根和煎饼。

Tony开始随身带着Loki的喷壶。他不想把他丢在哪或者忘记他，让那家伙饿死。也许他有点喜欢他的陪伴。也许吧。

他们在工作室相处了很长时间。起初，Tony谨慎地注意着Loki在看他在做什么。但有什么告诉他，Loki跟入侵地球的那个很不一样。这个Loki相处很愉快，他会开玩笑然后微笑。Tony发现自己也笑的更多。

“你能用魔法做到吗？”Tony举起一些他花了过去二十分钟改进的科技问。

Loki若有所思地看着它，“我可以，但我的 _魔法_ 只能用来实现愿望，你要浪费一个愿望在给你足够时间，就完全能够完美解决的东西上吗？”

Tony咧嘴笑了，“你是在夸我吗，Loki？”

“你愿意的话可以当是。”

但Tony注意到Loki的脖子都红了。

他们私下去了公园，在阳光灿烂的午后待在树下喝着保温瓶里的茶。Loki用他的新玻璃茶杯喝着水，他比表现出来的更为兴奋。

他们安然无恙，没人会去打扰那些跟喷壶说话的人。

他俩躺在草地上。Tony把喷壶放在一边，这样Loki的绿色雾迹更容易到达地面。Loki在地上发现了个橡子，他用和Tony在工作间一起制作的小金刚石刀片在上面刻了条蛇。Loki谈论起他的宇宙旅行，向Tony保证太空并非全部都是黑暗的，充斥着Chitauri战舰。

“我想我不介意看到其他一些东西，”Tony承认，“Alfheim听起来不错。”

“我觉得你很适合那里，”Loki说，“有些节日真是一景。”

Tony喜欢看Loki谈论Alfheim的样子，当他描述森林中的灯笼，服饰美食时，整个人都亮了起来。

但一周后，他们之间融洽的关系开始破裂。Loki在过去几天里紧张不安，拒绝跟Tony说话。Tony放弃从神那里得到答案的尝试，但他知道有什么要紧事。

晚饭时，真相大白。

Loki抿了一口酒，让它在舌尖上转悠。他吞咽后问道，“你想 _要_ 什么，Stark？”

Tony没意识到他将兜头迎来一波情绪，他耸肩：“我想要很多东西。有时候希望我的朋友不要离开我，有时候又希望和他们从未相识过。但现在无所谓。怎么了？”

“怎么了？你忘记我的目的了吗？为你服务并实现你的愿望？”Loki扔下勺子，“你对我很好。你不是傻瓜，你是想从我这得到更好的结果——”

Tony举手投降。（这次他们又是在喝汤）“哇，哇，等一下，怎么了，Loki？”

Loki咬牙试图控制脾气：“你还没有用掉你的愿望。”

哦，实际上，Tony完全忘了愿望这回事。他根本没打算用掉。他就是不想对Loki这么做。他早在Loki请求回到喷壶许可的那刻就下定了决心。

是的，有那么个实际理由不向Loki许愿实现。说他希望Rogers重新成为他的朋友：那不对，那也不是真的。也许Loki会让“再次成为朋友”持续一天，然后Rogers就会打破咒语离开。

所以在Tony以为他们成为朋友时，Loki一直在期待一个命令。现在他反省，意识到无论他的意图有多友善，他仍然对Loki拥有太多权力。好吧，那很快就会解决掉。确切说两天内。他们外出去公园那天回来后，Tony向布莱克街177号预约了一次见面。（他本该更早做的，但那可是Loki，他得先观察评估他的谋杀等级）

Loki戳他的胳膊，“如果你认为讨我喜欢，你就能得到——”

Tony开始留意他的说辞，“你刚承认喜欢我了？”

“不——”

“是的，不。但我觉得你喜欢。你还知道啥？我也喜欢你。为你，只为你。不是为了什么你实现愿望的能力。”

Loki叹气，“Stark，拜托...”

“你喜欢我只是为了我的技术和钱吗？”Tony迅速追问。

Loki做了个鬼脸，“当然不！我不在乎那些东西。我——我在意你给我做了个勺子所以我不用...我是说，我...”

“我这就把你从那该死的喷壶里弄出来，Loki。”

Strange并不诧异和Tony会面时，他怀里抱着Loki喷壶。

“你想再捅我一刀吗？”Strange干巴巴地问。

“再？”Tony咕哝。

“不，”Loki抱着胳膊说，“但别得寸进尺，不然我会做些更糟的事。”

Strange哼了一声，“我知道你不能用那种魔法。下次再威胁我吧，喷壶。”

“喷壶？！我一离开这玩意——”

Tony弹了他一下，“ _他_ 是那个要弄你出来的人，如果我是你我会闭嘴的。”他转向Strange，“你还会帮我们吧？”

Strange夸张地叹息，他的披风也跟着叹气，“跟我来。”

结果证明，这个咒语并不十分复杂。这一方面是好事，但Tony可以说，Loki对自己在这过程中的无能感到羞辱。Loki一从喷壶里爬出来就把他们赶出那里。谁会像他那样把刀藏在袖子里啊？

他们回到大厦后Loki消失了一段时间，但Tony知道他没走远。午夜后他在厨房里发现了Loki，他盯着Tony做的小碟子和小用具。

“猜你不再需要这些了，”Tony说。他的胳膊僵硬地交叉在胸前。

Loki抬起头看着他。他的眼睛在这个大小看起来更绿了。该死，Tony应该给他做一个绿宝石的小酒杯。他工作间某处有一包旧项目遗留下来的原石。会有一个该是完美尺寸。

“我想是的，”Loki轻声说，“我现在对他们来说太大了。”他从桌边站起，四步跨过房间。

Tony看着瓷砖地板。

“但我相信，无论如何，”Loki说，离Tony只剩一点距离，“我对你来说都是正合适的尺寸。”

Tony抬起目光，看到Loki小心打量着他，眼神充满希望。

“我能吻你吗？”Tony脱口而出。

Loki微笑着倾身捧起Tony的下巴。

“如果这是你的愿望。”


End file.
